Cupid: Trevor's Cell Phone
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Felix and "Trevor's" separate realities clash when Felix answers Trevor's cell and Uncle Mercury is on the other end!


Hey! One hundred! It should be a one hundredth bead story and I actually am working on an alternate Universe, Trevor Hale, one hundredth bead story of my own (Why should I let Gumtu have all the fun!) But unfortunately it isn't finished in time to make it one hundred here. (Well in many an alternate universe I am sure it was! :0) but in the meantime, just for the fun of it, without getting him one bead closer to home, here is an amusing, almost-short-enough-to-be-a-drabble.

Legal disclaimer.

I don't own these Characters though one could argue just who does own supernatural beings! If I did maybe I could make money off of them. But I don't. Five degrees of separation: Maybe this idea will get back to him: Rob Thomas needs to make a book out of Cupid and Psyche himself instead of continuing to make TV shows because Cupid is too intelligent for most Television Viewers (not the ones who read stuff here!) As a Humorist pointed out, "we need a knob on the sets that turn up the intelligence. There is one labeled 'brilliance,' but it doesn't work!" Fanfiction Writers do it here with words but if Rob Thomas wrote a BOOK about Cupid and Psyche as Lucius did almost 2000 years ago he'd have a best seller on his hands as the very similar K-PAX series by Gene Brewer is!

Cupid: Trevor's Cell Phone.

Felix felt like he had been drinking for hours and he hadn't had a one! _Inventory time will do that to you! _He'd been up continuously the last three nights and days taking account of their assets for tax purposes and insurance purposes. He was going a bit loopy and even his usually very competent even if very delusional roommate and unofficial manager had gotten to the point it was effecting him because there:_Trevor__ had left his cell phone on the counter where anyone could have walked off with it. _

Felix picked it up and put it it in his pocket to take it upstairs where Trevor was at that moment making their own personal breakfast. I'll_ give it to __him and tease him about not getting a heads up from his "family" for a change! __That's__ only his incredible intuition of course. __He's__ so __incredibly __brilliant even if he is delusional __that he notices things subconsciously and thinks its his family telling hm stuff__. But its not like him to be this absentminded. But after three days and nights without sleep, no wonder!_

Suddenly the ring tone, "Cupid" started playing in his pocket and the hairs actually went up on Felix's neck! "_I am getting loopy! Of course its just one of his __F__riends from his Star Trek __club__ or his Improv group, or its Claire or Dr. Leo or maybe alas, Dr. Greeley. It __can't__ be Uncle Mercury! He hallucinates those calls from Uncle Mercury! Oh I am getting loopy from_ _lack of sleep too! Just answer it for him and its just going to be a nice normal phone call for goodness sakes! NOT ENOUGH SLEEP!"_

_Felix took it out of his pocket, flipped it open and said hesitantly, "Hello?" _

A crusty sounding voice on the other end had a very strange sounding accent, "Hello there! This is not Eros?"

"No." said Felix, very puzzled.

"You! I know you!" The voice said happily. "I recognize you! You are good fellow, Felix! You gave my nephew a job and took him in off the streets when he was a homeless stray! I looovvvve you!"

Felix felt his neck hairs go up again!

"My Nephew! He is crazy!"

"Oh!" Felix felt a little relieved and suddenly things started making sense. _Of course! Trevor, __(__or Eros because possibly that __really __is __his name) probably d__oes __have an Uncle. __His__ cell phone c__onversations __to him__aren't__ hallucinations after all. He __isn't__ a god but th__inks__ he __i__s and th__inks__ his Uncle __i__s one too and so his Uncle humor__s__ him during their calls together and his family_ _probably d__oes__too. I need to tell Claire he __isn't__ hallucinating his calls to his __'Uncle Mercury!'_

Then the friendly Voice on the other end of the cell phone said, "He kept hurting People!"

Felix tensed up!

The Voice explained. "He kept shooting the wrong Couples! We had to do something! He needs to learn to shoot the right ones again! But his Claires have helped him so much! And you have too! Thank you so much for taking him in! Like an Angel Unaware you took him in and so your bar will prosper! Yes it will! We pray very hard to you Mortals to get you to come and because our faith in you is strong, you come! Yes! My brother Bacchus especially! He's good at that! We all are. You Mortals never fail us! You will never lack for business!"

Then the Voice hung up and Felix was left staring at the cell phone! _Claires? More than one Claire? He is supposed to shoot __C__ouples but __not the wrong __ones? He does have an Uncle Bacchus? His family __prays to Mortals __and get__s__ them to come to my bar? _

Felix stared at the cell phone in his hand like it were of the devil! _He felt like flinging this thing that had taken his sense of reality away from him far far away into the __O__cean! _

__Suddenly Trevor came down stairs and said cheerfully, "Breakfast is ready. Oh! There's my cell phone! Thanks, Boss!"

Wordlessly Felix handed it to him.

Trevor checked it, "I see my Uncle called. What did he have to say?"

Felix said quickly, "He thanked me for taking you in and giving you a job!"

Trevor beamed his sunny smile, "And I second the motion!"

"And he said you are crazy and your Claire's help you. More than one Claire! Want to explain that?"

Trevor grinned, "Maybe I am driving HER nuts and she is beside herself!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "That makes two of us!"


End file.
